1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stone surround for defining a grave site and more particularly, to an improved bulging grass tomb surrounded with a rectangular stone wall and plants in front of the bulging grass tomb.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many types of grave forms which are well known in the art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 1,773,391 to Cooney. However, these grave forms suffer from a number of disadvantages such as, for example, they are difficult to provide a bulging grass tomb, are complicated in structure, expensive to manufacture, and do not maintain positions for plants in front of the tomb.